


Бог, любивший лимонные леденцы

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: У старшего брата Тсуны насмешливый взгляд, волосы торчком и собственнические замашки уровня какого-нибудь маньяка. Сама Тсуна — девочка-день, девочка-свет, девочка-конец-света; брат с сестрой совершенно, абсолютно разные.Хорошие девочки не хранят секретов, но у Тсунаеши есть один.





	Бог, любивший лимонные леденцы

Девочки не должны играть с ножами.

Девочки не должны стрелять по людям из игрушечного арбалета.

Девочки не должны влюбляться в плохих мальчиков, как бы им этого ни хотелось.

Тсунаеши — мягкий, очаровательный ребенок, Тсунаеши — младшая сестренка под опекой старшего брата, Тсунаеши сладкая до невозможности, но всем нравится. Приторная сладость превращается в горечь, и Тсунаеши становится, так сказать, с перчинкой. Будто под блестящей оберткой спрятана не конфета, а петарда.

Сожми зубами и тебе оторвет челюсть. Взрывной вкус.

У старшего брата Тсунаеши насмешливый взгляд, волосы торчком и собственнические замашки уровня какого-нибудь маньяка. Брат Тсунаеши, — его зовут Риото, _ну конечно_ , как же еще, — привычным жестом обнимает сестру за талию так, будто она его жена.

— Это такая игра, — улыбается Нана.

Дети играют в детские игры, переходят на взрослые и оказываются в могиле к четвергу.

Тсунаеши — это сценарий, прописанный на девяносто процентов; десять процентов чистой импровизации смотрятся в этой девчонке органично, как лоскут чужой кожи, вшитый под ее собственную.

Тсунаеши любит брата и гадать по руке, — и по понятным причинам не любит безруких людей.  
Риото любит сестру и ночные улицы, и не любит, когда сестра гуляет по ночным улицам, и не любит, когда ночные улицы просыпаются внутри его сестры, как голодные демоны, и когда щелкают челюстями-автострадами, моргают глазами-фонарями, улыбаются клыкастыми пастями из глубин чужих зрачков.

В такие моменты что-то пищит под потолком, как прохудившийся воздушный шарик, и тени облизывают Саваде-младшей острые коленки, тонкие щиколотки, тянутся под столом загребущими руками к чужакам, поселившимся в доме, и радужка Тсуны, раскаленная добела, грозится лопнуть, как лампочка.

Тсунаеши — девочка-день, девочка-свет, девочка-конец-света. Вмешать ее в мафию — все равно что разрисовать перманентными маркерами картину в музее, все равно что уничтожить исторический памятник, чтобы построить на его месте очередную безликую высотку.

Солнце на небе похоже на огромный лимонный леденец, круглый и блестящий. Бог — Небо — перекатывает его во рту, болтает ногами в воздухе и морщится от кислого привкуса.

Лимонные леденцы по вкусу прямо как жизнь.

— Если хочешь обезопасить близких, — говорит Реборн, — тебе придется усердно тренироваться и скрывать от них факт принадлежности к Вонголе.

Только Тсунаеши уже давно живет с уверенностью, что для безопасности близких им обоим, — и брату, и ей, — проще прыгнуть под колеса вечернего поезда и лишиться головы.

Безопасность — это иллюзия.

— Хорошие девочки не должны играть с ножами, — говорит Риото.

Тсунаеши девочка, — по крайней мере, это утверждение анатомически верно, — Тсунаеши хорошая до сведенных скул, Тсунаеши ворует кухонные ножи у матери и складывает из них башенки, пока те одна за другой не начинают падать на пол.

— Хорошие девочки не должны стрелять по людям из игрушечного арбалета, — говорит Риото.

Тсунаеши девочка, — она знает это совершенно точно, — Тсунаеши хорошая до кома в горле, до крика, до тошноты, Тсунаеши правда не хочет стрелять по людям, но те стреляют по птицам, — котам, собакам, детям, — и ничего другого не остается.

— Хорошие девочки не должны влюбляться в плохих мальчиков, как бы им этого ни хотелось, — говорит Риото.

Тсунаеши девочка, — так говорит мама, папа, свидетельство о рождении, медицинский справочник и врач в школе, — Тсунаеши хорошая до бабочек в животе, Тсунаеши влюбляется в уличных хулиганов и злодеев в фильмах.

— Тебе надо принимать витамины, — говорит Нана. Витамины по вкусу похожи на солнце. Солнце похоже на лимонные леденцы. Лимонные леденцы похожи на жизнь.

_Кислятина._

Тсунаеши — девочка-свет, девочка-конец-света, милая младшая сестренка; Риото — мальчик-ночь, мальчик-ночные-улицы, заботливый старший брат.

Только вот щелкает что-то под потолком, пищит, как прохудившийся шарик этой крошечной Вселенной.

У Савады Тсунаеши есть секрет, о котором не подозревает даже она сама.

У Савады Тсунаеши нет никакого брата.


End file.
